


Hoodie

by CrystallizedTwilight



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedTwilight/pseuds/CrystallizedTwilight
Summary: Albert and Finch share a hoodie.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Kudos: 8





	Hoodie

There’s nothing extraordinary about the hoodie. 

It’s solid gray with a soft interior that hasn’t been washed enough yet to pill. But it _does_ smell like Finch and that makes it, to Albert, quite incredible. Albert steals it often but never wants it when it’s fresh out of the drier. 

He wants it when they’re walking to a late night movie and he stubbornly hasn’t brought his jacket, like Finch told him to, and so it is offered to him. He wants it when Finch has to be away that weekend at a conference and Albert stays up late watching boring movies that would be less boring if he was not alone. 

He wants it when the coffee barista writes her phone number on Finch’s cup and doesn’t know the next person in line is literally wearing his clothes. He wants it when Finch is kissing up his stomach and has to lift the item to get at more of his skin.

“You’re always wearing this. You can just keep it if you like it that much.”

“No, I…” Albert swallows, tugging on one of the tassels shyly, “I like sharing it.”

.

The End


End file.
